


welcome home

by flatlineghost



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ???? very little though, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Embarrassment, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Food, Found Family, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Sensory Overload, at least i hoped it came off that way, drabble ish, fae, gwent, implied ed/de, implied self harm, injuries, lowkey though - Freeform, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineghost/pseuds/flatlineghost
Summary: the rain hits the roof with little force but still making enough sound that geralt winces and feels his hands itch to cover hid ears because the sound is not right. it is to loud but he is a witcher and must not show emotion, so he swallows the drops of pain and annoyance and continues to play gwent with jaskier as yennefer watches from the end of the table on jaskier’s side.the rain gets stronger, more force - more sound and the cards are shredded and he is panting.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s), Cirilla Fiona Elen/Rayneke, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthlyruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthlyruins/gifts).



> oc - rayneke or commonly referred, ray does not belong to me but to a friend, xhereisasuggestionshutupx/jack so like uh yeah
> 
> i wrote this for jack and i didnt want to have some big post ok tumblr so i made it an ao3 fic. also, i do writing for fun even though i would like to improve but i hate proofreading or i do it way later so like warning for bad grammar and typos if that stuff bothers u

the rain hits the roof with little force but still making enough sound that geralt winces and feels his hands itch to cover hid ears because the sound is not right. it is to loud, but he is a witcher and must not show emotion, so he swallows the drops of pain and annoyance and continues to play gwent with jaskier as yennefer watches from the end of the table on jaskier’s side. 

the rain gets stronger, more force - more sound, and the cards are shredded, and he is panting. 

“geralt?” both of his lovers ask, and he hates the concern and worry they show because he is fine. he is fine. heisfine. geralt swallows and unclenches his fist, ignoring the scent of blood and the gasp jaskier lets out, and takes a non damaged card in his hand with a raised eyebrow at them. 

yennefer takes the card between her fingers, and sets it on fire with a little magic. violet eyes stare into him and artist hands touch his skin as if they're digging inside him. 

geralt sighs, and the swallowed annoyance and pain rushed out of his mouth in the form of tears and shaking body. yennefer, he can smell the emotional pain on her, and he gurgles on guilt, passes him and gets the med kit. jaskier who was once across the table is crouched by his side with his head resting on his forearm that has the bloody palm. instead of fighting the guilt - he lets it consume him as wet tears mark his skin. 

it is hard doing this. doing love. letting these two important people to him love him but, fuck, he tries to love, so he outs a hand on jaskier’s long locks and when yennefer turns up behind with the med kit, which she hands to jaskier, he leans against her body and sighs. 

“sorry.” the word is a newborn and legless, but it is fighting to survive. 

jaskier and yennefer look at each other. he can feel their look of love and feels a pulse of warmth of his partners love. 

yennefer sits next to him, laying her face on his shoulder, and he takes his hand away from long brown locks to a tan hand that he rubs love and sorry to. 

jaskier stands up with a groan, joints cracking from age even though he will have a long life like yennefer and geralt. the bard hovers over his hand, wrapping a bandage around it and stretches his back out when he finishes. bones and joints rumble, and jaskier grins once he’s all settled in his body. the man sits in the witcher’s lap without asking. 

neither of them have to ask to touch geralt or give him affection. yennefer knows she’s forever allowed to lay against him and ask in return for his hand, while jaskier is loud and takes all what he can. geralt does not mind either of their ways of wanting of affection when he himself is so starved for it. the musician turns his head to the white beard on geralt’s face and kisses his lips. geralt turns back to yennefer and kisses her, and they all hum in contentment. 

geralt soaks in the attention that distracts him from the noise for as long as he can before he remembers ciri, and her bringing a guest to their home. 

they should move and prepare things. instead of voicing that, he grunts and slowly pulls away from his loves who all whine.

he huffs with a small smile and says, “ciri.” 

yennefer brightens, and jaskier does too before groaning when they realize they have to prepare for their daughter’s guest. 

ciri said the person was important to her, and she wants her family to meet said guest. geralt remembers jaskier gasping and asking ciri if she was having sex already and continued to pose dramatically with fake tears about how they grow up so fast, while yennefer cackled and reassured her it was okay. 

ciri begged geralt with her eyes for him to help her escape her other parents, but he just smiled and said, “glad to see you.” 

the young witcher whined and plopped her head on his shoulder and complained about how tired she was. jaskier and yennefer continued to talk about their daughter’s upcoming guest, while geralt picked her up and put her in their bed to sleep for a few hours. 

“love you,” she mumbled to him. 

geralt kissed her forehead and replied, “love you too.” then, he quietly walked out the room to face yennefer and jaskier staring at him. he didn't know with what, so he asked, “what?” 

the two just smiled and laughed. geralt didn’t mind not knowing. probably for the best - he worries too much like they both say. 

now, they’re dragging their feet. jaskier starts to prepare dinner, and yennefer goes to fix up the guest room. 

geralt looks down at his bandaged hand, seeing a spot of blood and ignores it. he grabs all the cards and put them in a box for later to be tended to. thankfully, there is no blood to be cleaned, and he puts everything in the diner room in their order and moves to the living room where he folds blankets and pick up trash left by yennefer. there’s a stain on one of the cushions that none of them have been able to get out, so for the sake of the guest, he turns the cushion over and hope it isn’t too obvious. 

there’s a smell of food starting and pleasant sound of chattering from jaskier and yennefer, so he looks over his area one last time and joins his spouses. 

when he enters the kitchen yennefer looks at with a fond looks and says, “the rain stopped.” 

jaskier pecks her on the cheek and flips something on the pan. geralt hums. the bard abandons the food at geralt’s wordless answer and gives him a kiss on the cheek too. 

“that’s nice to hear,” the witcher rumbles with a warmth in him, and his partners smile at him. 

yennefer, leaning against the wall, looks back to the hallway and cheekily says, “i doubt there will be use of the guest room.” 

the bard chuckles and geralt simply huffs at yen’s antics and suspicions. 

he walks over to the sorceress with his lips twitching and murmurs, “don’t doubt it.” yennefer leans over, kissing him on the lips, and geralt lets out a soft moan out from it. 

jaskier turns to geralt, and grins like he knows. he does know. yennefer laughs and jaskier joins in, and it is the best sound to hear. 

it is soon disturbed by the noise of knocking on the door. 

“fuck!” 

ciri opens the door, walks in front of a dark skinned person with red hair, with her teeth shining with glee and hugs geralt. jaskier quickly finishes the food and joins the hug with yen. 

ciri’s friend awkwardly stands near the door while the family hugs. jaskier is the first to notice the person and lights up while ciri is hugging him to his spot. 

“hello!” he says excitedly, and the family separate from the hug. 

ciri lets go of them with one last squeeze and joins the visible her guest. 

geralt squints at the two, looking at how ciri is holding the stranger’s hand, and the strong energy of magic and sand that he can smell. 

without thinking he blurts at his daughter’s friend, “you’re a fearie, arent you?” 

the room goes silent. yennefer is staring st the two with a grin while jaskier is glaring at geralt. the bard steps on his foot, a signal that he said something impolite. 

the witcher coughs and tries to give a welcoming smile. “sorry. uh, welcome guest.” 

the fearie’s unease disappears and turns into amusement. they cough on a laugh while looking at ciri with eyes that are familiar to geralt, but he doesn’t quite understand. people always said he was the slowest when it come to communication and relationships but it was still frustrating none-less. 

ciri senses her father’s growing frustration with himself and gives him a gentle smile. 

the stranger looks around the room as ciri walks them in. yennefer pulls out plates to prepare the table, and jaskier adds finishing touches to the food, while geralt clenches his bandaged hand. 

“you can call me ray,” says the guest and geralt feels his body starting to relax with the new information. 

he looks back down to his hand, the white cloth has a bigger blot of red from his clenching, and sniffs. he smells fire and heat undertones overpowered by the scents of skiellege. geralt turns his head up and walks to the kitchen. taking a bowl of food to the table, he watches from the corner of his eye as ray inspects the pictures around the room while ciri chuckles. their hands are still interlocked.

geralt sets the bowl down and sits down, waiting for the others to join him. yennefer places the last plate with the utensils, and jaskier comes behind him to set a plate of meat down across him. a kiss is pressed on his head and his jaw loosens. the sorceress calls for ciri and ray for food, and then takes a seat next to him like earlier but with space for jaskier on the other side of him. she places a kiss on his head too, and he ignores the two pairs of yellow eyes watching him. 

jaskier soon returns and sits next to him with a bright smile towards ciri and ray, while he holds geralt’s hand under the table. 

he happily mumbles to them all, “dig in!” 

ray looks at the food with wide eyes and eats with fragile hands, almost scared it will disappear. ciri pats their shoulder in reassurance, and the fae takes bigger portions and eats carefully to not show their fangs. geralt still notices the fangs and tries his best to show the person that he doesn’t care by eating how he usually does when in safety. both of their fangs show and no one yells at them about it instead jaskier nags everybody to eat more of his food he took forever to cook. yennefer snorts at that, and he pouts (she pats his shoulder in sorry. he perks up.). 

yennefer is the one who asks the question when they’re cleaning up. “are you guys,” she pauses looking at ciri and to ray as if she was connecting literal dots. “together?” 

ciri blushes red and shakes her head while ray’s face falls. 

geralt smells the disappointment and realizes what he was struggling to see. in his usual monotone voice, he calls out his daughter. “lier!” 

ray looks at him wide eyed with hope and makes direct eye contact with jaskier who nods with approval. 

yennefer simply grins when she sees ciri reach out to ray. they squeeze hands and ray looks at ciri, waiting for something. the witcher nods with blush. ray beams and turn to ciri’s family and says, “yeah, we’re dating.” 

yennefer mumbled about a pointless guest room while jaskier runs to ray, asking for a hug. ray nods a yes, and he hugs both of the younger people. 

“i’m so happy for you both!” 

ciri whines, but she leans into the touch still, and ray loves the contact and returns the hug. 

geralt makes eye contact with ciri and whispers, “sorry.” 

the young witcher shakes her head and says, “we were going to tell you anyway.” 

geralt huffs and takes yennefer’s hand. they walk over to ray and he declares to them, “welcome to the family, kid.” 

ray almost cries and reaches for geralt and yennefer. the two partners come close to ray for hugging. 

this is better, he thinks. the smells and sounds and touches here - they’re good and safe. also, he has another person to parent now, which isn’t too bad. geralt’s bandaged hand feels healed, so he separates from the hug. 

healed skin looks back at him, and he sniffs. maybe things are okay.


End file.
